Lucas got a gun
by FullMoonCrisom
Summary: Versão de One Three Hill na Idade Média


LUCAS GOT A GUN

**LUCAS GOT A GUN**

Inspirado em Lances da Vida.

Perdoem meus erros de português. 

- Há dois reinos que se beneficiam do vale da floresta de Yodev. Um que é este, Chergevic, como vocês bem sabem, é rico com uma forte econômia e agricultura, repleto de vilas e comércios no centro e cheio de plantações e verdejantes com animais belos e construções grandes na periferia. E o outro onde começa o que vou contar-lhes agora é um lugar um pouco menos favorecido, chamado de Grantmerry.

As crianças organizadas em um círculo, sentadas no chão coberto de folhas secas, perto do vale e em companhia das árvores, perguntaram para Lucas:

- Quando se passou essa história?

Lucas suspirou, como estava sentado, botou as mãos sobre os joelhos e olhou para o céu, como se meditasse. Voltou a contemplar os meninos e respondeu, com sinceridade:

- Não faz muito tempo...

Com olhar profundo e firme, também como a voz, que tinha um tom interrogativo e sincero que lhe era habitual, narrou-lhes sua história.

A família Real possuía toda a região que envolvia o vale, até o início da idade média, mas com o passar do tempo, os administradores passaram a sentir dificuldades para cuidar de tão grande região. Principalmente por que constantemente ocorriam conflitos com o Yodevsks (povos da floresta de Yodev), que além de serem pagãos e não falarem a mesma língua que a dos outros reinos exigiam o controle da floresta. Com isto foi decretado que a família cuidaria apenas do reino de Chergevic e Grantmerry. E os Yodevsks teriam o domínio da floresta e o direito de utilizar todos os recursos naturais desta. O castelo real e a maioria dos parentes concentravam-se em Chergevic, e tornaram-no o reino próspero.

O último rei que passara cedeu o reinado de Grantmerry a um plebeu. Deixando seu filho único, sendo herdeiro apenas da região próspera.

Em uma noite nefasta, em que o rei e seu filho de seis anos viajavam do reino próspero para o emergente á cavalo e sem escolta, com o intuito de ensinar o príncipe á caçar, ocorreu a grande tempestade. Os dois ficaram encurralados e tiveram que seguir o caminho a pé. Tentaram se abrigar na floresta, mas ao invés de encontrarem abrigo se depararam com algozes lobos. E só sobreviveram graças á um jovem ferreiro que tinha seu ofício próximo de onde se encontravam, ele espantou os lobos e acolheu o rei e o menino em sua casa. E ao morrer, como de recompensa o rei deu-lhe um pequeno reino que só trazia preocupações a família, o reino do qual se dirigiram àquela noite.

- O rei de Grantmerry era um homem justo, na realidade a justiça sempre foi sua prioridade. Mas também ajustou a econômia da região, só que antes de se tornar rei fora ferreiro.

- Ferreiro?? Perguntaram todas as crianças juntas como em um coro.

- É, mas isso é outra história. Bem, este mesmo rei tivera dois filhos. Um era cruel, impiedoso, oportunista, mentiroso e covarde. Tinha uma obsessão pela luta. Este era Danniel, o mais novo. – Enquanto ele falava sua expressão do rosto passava da serenidade para a fúria. – O outro, o mais velho, era benevolente, corajoso, sábio, e amava á cima de qualquer outro bem, sua família. – Este quando referido, fez Lucas ficar com os olhos umedecidos. - Sua paixão era a filosofia natural, era um cientista. Mas os dois irmãos viviam em plena discórdia, até que apareceu uma mulher que dividiu ainda mais os dois.

Um cômodo do castelo, aonde estava Margarida, com um vestido verde claro, com seus cabelos pretos e ondulados presos em uma trança, mas seus olhos azuis estavam apreensivos, e Danniel, de túnica branca, com olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos, eles estavam abraçados e conversando, quando ela profere essas palavras intrigantes:

- Parece que seu irmão Quife está apaixonado por mim.

- Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei.

- Eu acho que devíamos conversar com ele.

- E falar o quê?

- Dan vamos nos casar! E em breve, eu vou ser cunhada dele. Você precisa conversar com ele. Falou em tom nervoso e preocupado.

- Quem disse que vamos nos casar em breve?

- O que? Você sabe o que está dizendo? Você me pediu em casamento e anunciou para o reino!

- Eu ia falar com você em breve, mas ocorreu que tive que mudar de idéia, tem outra mulher comigo.

- O que? Dan eu estou grávida!! – Estava chorando.

- Ela também.

Ele arregalou os olhos, em espanto, e depois tristeza, abaixando a cabeça, mas depois correu até a porta e deixou à sozinha e em pranto.

- E apara piorar a situação o rei morreu. - Nesse instante as crianças nem piscaram de tão entretidas na história. – O cientista deveria ganhar o reino, pois era o mais velho. Mas Danniel através de suborno conseguiu o apoio da família real para obter a coroa. O mais velho ficou preocupado com o futuro do reino, mas decidiu cuidar do sobrinho, e fugir junto com a mulher grávida, que tinha medo de ser apedrejada. Segundo boatos muitos os viram atravessando o rio. Mas os três viveram na floresta. O menino foi educado da melhor maneira possível, aprendeu os conceitos de honra, respeito e justiça. O seu tio, que considerava como um pai, ensinou-lhe a luta, algo que fazia esplendidamente,e passou-lhe o que sabia de filosofia natural. Olhem, ele até aprendeu a somar, multiplicar, dividir, a aprendeu a manusear o ábaco e etc. Mas sua vocação era outra. Desde pequeno. – Sorriu, com o brilho nos olhos. – Reunia todos os animais da floresta que conseguia, e contava-lhes histórias que ninguém sabia de onde saiam. Mas tirando lutar, essa era sua grande paixão. Então sua mãe quando ele tinha nove anos ensinou-lhe a ler e a escrever. O menino aprendeu bem. E aperfeiçoou sua escrita, assim aos dezesseis anos já tinha escrito vinte histórias. Ficou muito conhecido entre os Yodevsks como um grande escritor. Sua mãe, seu tio, que considerava como pai e sua amiga de infância Helena, se orgulhavam muito dele, mas o que escolhera para exercer como profissão estava relacionada com sua outra paixão.

E mais uma vez o "coral" recitou:

- Qual? Qual?? Qual??

- A luta. – Ficou tenso, mas depois relaxou os ombros. E com o olhar ainda mais profundo e um tom de voz carregado de sensibilidade prosseguiu.

- O tio resolveu levá-lo para Grantmerry aonde lutaria no Grande Campeonato da Espada Fina. O pobre coitado treinou três semanas inteiras e quando chegou no dia descobriu que seu irmão, filho de Dan, também iria participar. O combate foi árduo, e os dois ficaram como finalistas para participar, cada um consciente de que tinham laços de sangue.

Lucas entra de um lado e a platéia vaia, Augusto entra de outro extremo ela grita e aplaude. Augusto olha para Lucas e dá um sorriso sádico e completa:

- Olá maninho, mal nos conhecemos e já vamos nos despedir.

- É um prazer vê-lo também Augusto. Que seja feita a justiça de nosso esforço. Que vença aquele que melhor merecer.

Augusto investe contra Lucas que se defende. Augusto repete e Lucas o mesmo. Mas na terceira vez Lucas consegue ferir o irmão no braço. Augusto toca o feriemnto sangrando e diz furioso:

- Seu miserável, filho de uma...

Um som estridente se faz no ambiente. A defesa de Augusto cai no chão. E neste instante este luta ferozmente.

O Sol quase se punha e os dois ainda lutavam. Até que se cansaram e foi declarada uma vitória dupla. E nesse mesmo dia o garoto conheceu o pai e o castelo do reino. E também conheceu Penélope.

O encontro com seu pai foi assustador. Dan tentou abraçá-lo, mas o menino ficou estático. Dan estranhou e disse:

- Meu filho, dê um abraço no seu pai!

Lucas olhou-o da cabeça aos pés e respondeu:

- Você não é meu pai. – E deixou-o sozinho no cômodo do castelo.

Ao sair deparou-se com uma loira de cabelos cacheados e olhos verdes. E ela ao se deparar com aquele loiro, alto e forte, de traços delicados e olhos azuis, parou e falou em tom provocativo:

- Oi cunhado! Por favor sinta-se em casa!

- Você é a esposa do Augusto?

- Noiva. – Falou entediada.

Lucas observou-a e depois seguiu caminho enquanto ela gritou:

- Até mais cunhado. Espero-o em meu casamento!

- O rapaz á pedidos da mãe continuou na cidade. Mesmo com as perseguições de Dan, mandando Augusto segui-los. Nos primeiros dias ele, seu tio, a mãe e Helena visitaram os pontos turísticos. O menino ignorava todos os problemas com o pai, estava feliz, só conhecia esse tipo de civilização pelos livros. Helena com sua grande inteligência absorveu todas as novas informações com rapidez. Mas com o passar do tempo à situação foi ficando insustentável e o tio passou a discutir freqüentemente com o irmão. E Lucas com Augusto. Até por que ele via o irmão traindo a noiva constantemente e ela chorava em público, abandonava festas, muito antes de elas acabarem, brigava com outras mulheres em lugares públicos. E isto o revoltava.

Penélope se retirou da festa do castelo e ficou recostada em uma árvore de um bosque perto do local, de joelhos chorando. Lucas vinha de uma exposição que foi visitar com Helena, que não o agradou e voltou pra pegar o caminho de sua nova casa na cidade. No caminho ficava o bosque e ele viu um choro esquisito saindo de trás de uma árvore. Ao se aproximar percebeu que era a sua futura cunhada. Chegou delicadamente perto dela, tocou seu braço e ela se assustou. E ele perguntou em tom sereno:

- O que foi? O que ele fez desta vez?

Ela deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem e respondeu:

- Não fale nada, apenas me abrace.

E continuou a chorar no ombro dele, pois ele abraçou-a com força e ficou acariciando sua cabeça. Depois de algum tempo ela se recompôs e eles conversaram. Viraram o bosque e o curto caminho que levava até a casa dela, conversando.

- Então como você se sente, tendo um pai como o Dan e um irmão como o Augusto? – Penélope.

- Bom, eu não me lembro se já conheci pessoas piores... – Lucas.

Os dois riram.

- E você como se sente tendo que se casar com Augusto? – Lucas.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e respondeu:

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

-Por que você sofre, e é sem motivos. – Lucas.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – Penélope.

- Se é o que você quer... – Lucas.

- O que você gostava de fazer naquela floresta? – Penélope.

- Adorava quando as nativas iam me fazer uma visita. – Lucas.

Os dois riram mais uma vez.

- Na verdade eu gostava de ler. – Lucas.

- Como conseguiu livros lá? – Penélope.

- Ah pertenciam ao Quife. – Lucas.

- Eu gosto de desenhar. – Penélope.

- O que desenha? – Lucas.

- O que eu sinto. – Penélope, olha ao redor e completa:

- Acho que já cheguei em casa.

- Então até a próxima. – Lucas.

- Quando? – Penélope.

- Não sei... – Lucas.

- Tchau. – Lucas, ficou todo errado. Mas já estava indo embora quando Penélope fala:

- Espera.

- O qu... - E beija-o.

- Tchau. – Penélope diz e entra em casa.

- Com o passar do tempo ás brigas com os Yodevsks voltaram como vocês sabem. Vocês conhecem a história, Dan queria uma parte da floresta que era ocupada por eles, queria fazer plantações de arroz e milho no local. E os nativos ameaçaram-no, declarando que fariam guerra, caso isso ocorresse. E foi mediante a este tempo que Augusto se apaixonou por Helena. Como ele seguia a família do irmão, e ela era uma criada da mãe dele, aproximou-se cada vez mais dela. Ela com sua bondade e inteligência, percebeu que ele sofria coma alma rude e cruel do pai. Inúmeras vezes ele chorou sobre o ombro dela. Os dois então criaram o hábito de passar ás tardes juntos sempre que podiam e assim eles começaram um namoro, que fez com que Augusto se transformasse em um rapaz sincero, digno, corajoso e muito fiel.

Penélope não se sentiu desolada quando Augusto lhe rejeitou, muito pelo contrário. Ironicamente seu casamento não era por conveniência, seu pai sempre lhe dera a liberdade de escolher o que queria. Pois tinham dinheiro e ele não almejava sem parente do rei. Ela escolheu o príncipe por que sentia-se protegida com ele, quando o conheceu pensou que o amava, seus olhos azuis, seu rosto fino com a expressão de quem é determinado, sua altura considerável e seus cabelos negros e muito lisos mexiam com a sua cabeça. Mas desde que conheceu Lucas seus sentimentos ficaram confusos.

Dan resolveu dar um ducado para Margarida para vê-la longe com Lucas e Quife. O ducado não ficava tão distante, era apenas um dia á cavalo. E houve uma celebração no castelo por causa disso. Lucas e Penélope estavam lá e ficaram frente á frente.

Ele estava sentado em um sofá luxuoso e ela estava de frente para ele em pé perto de alguns amigos prestando atenção na melodia da música que tocava. Ele olhou-a cheio de sentimentalismo e ela o mesmo. E vagarosamente sem deixar perceber ela subiu uma grande escada e entrou em um cômodo vazio, longe da festa. Ele repetiu o mesmo que ela só que com mais rapidez.

Lucas abriu a porta, que estava entreaberta do quarto de hóspedes mal iluminado e ao abrir ficou de cara com Penélope que o abraçou. Ele fechou a porta, e beijou-a, ela jogou-o na cama. E neste rumo á noite prosseguiu...

- O rapaz ficou com a ex-noiva do irmão. Que foi uma grande e fiel companheira. E Augusto foi casar-se com Helena com quem teve um filho. Claro, contra á vontade do pai, mas eles fugiram, e depois voltaram quando a criança nasceu. O rei por fim, já tinha tantos problemas que acabou aceitando. Porém nesta época a guerra começou, sem poder ter sido evitada. Os Yodevsks atacaram de surpresa o reino de Grantmerry á noite com a infantaria. E para a surpresa das pessoas, o deficiente físico da aldeia, foi o que mais tirou vidas aquela noite. Como um louco dissipou vários homens. – Não matavam nem mulheres nem crianças. – Mas Dan se aproveitou quando ele lutou com Augusto.

Helena e Penélope eram amigas. Ela ficou em um quarto do castelo costurando com Penélope o enxoval de seu filho. Usava uma túnica azul claro, que contrastava, com seus cabelos ruivos, longos e ondulados, caídos em uma trança, e seus olhos verdes. O caos der repente se alastrou, que para as duas estava tudo tranqüilo. Ao ouvir o tumulto, Helena correu, mesmo grávida de poucos meses. Penélope, assustada, escondeu-se atrás da porta do quarto que ficou trancada depois que Helena saiu. Ficou com uma faca de cortar tecidos na mão.

Nesse instante Augusto aparece no corredor que levava para o mesmo quarto, quando também chega Eduardo, o deficiente físico que brilhava como soldado aquela noite. Eduardo atacou-o e os dois começaram o combate.

Em uma sala do castelo encontrava-se Dan e Quife discutindo, por que alguém havia tentado matar o rei e ele desconfiava do irmão. Mas quando ouviram alguns gritos, os dois correram. E se depararam com Augusto ferido e prestes a ser morto por Eduardo, pois só lutava, estava sem ataque e sem defesa. Quife ao perceber esta situação grita:

- Pare! Meu filho largue esta espada! Augusto nada tem com as brigas que estão acontecendo.

Enquanto Eduardo se virou para olhar pra ele Augusto correu. Penélope assistia á tudo, de uma brecha da porta.

Dan, retirou a sua espada real e golpeou o irmão. E em seguida golpeou Eduardo, que até então lhe olhava estupefato. Deixou a espada real no corpo de Eduardo e a de Eduardo no corpo de Quife, com o propósito de não ser incriminado.

Penélope estava abalada e assustada com tudo e saiu da porta, vendo que não estava trancada. Ela não conhecia aquele baixinho rechonchudo de cabelos castanhos, mas imaginou quem era. Dan a viu e no dia seguinte ela foi detida.

- O príncipe ficou inconsolável. Na noite em que isso ocorreu pensou em ficar com Penélope, mas ficou na casa da mãe escrevendo uma história. Nossa! Ele quase enlouqueceu, quando descobriu. – Começou a chorar neste momento, só que as crianças, não perceberam, por que seus olhos apenas ficaram encharcados, mas as lágrimas não rolaram, Lucas se conteve. – Seu tio era a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo. Eduardo foi o acusado pela morte dele. O menino com o passar do tempo foi se recuperando e tirando o luto, porém foi neste tempo em que passou a sonhar com o tio lhe dizendo para abrir seus olhos. Margarida, que havia ficado inconsolável pois descobrira que amava Quife, depois de tantos anos. E resolveu fazer uma viagem para um lugar distante. Penélope estava presa, por um motivo que o moço não conhecia. Um belo dia ele foi visitá-la, com a intenção de arranjar um jeito de tirá-la dali. Perguntou a ela por que ela encontrava-se encarcerada e ela respondeu por que sabia. – Parou, engoliu em seco e continuou. – Que seu tio tinha sido morto pelo seu maldito irmão. Ele ficou transtornado. Então ainda no mesmo dia que recebeu a notícia correu para a antiga casa na floresta aonde foi criado. Lá ele pensou que tinha que fazer algo com urgência pra provar que Danniel tinha matado seu tio. Mas o quê? Sua mãe estava distante. Penélope não tinha como provar o que lhe contou, mas ele confiava nela, com todo o seu coração, mas ela estava presa e condenada á morte. E ele ainda era considerado pequeno diante da sociedade comparado com o rei. Ele chegou em casa, entrou em seu antigo quarto, e sentou em uma cadeira velha e olhou as estrelas por uma janela que estava coberta de teias de aranha e poeira. Estava pensativo, muito pensativo, até que se levantou e cortou o pé direito em uma lâmina levemente afiada. Abaixou-se e encontrou uma espada. A espada de seu avô. Nunca tinha visto ela antes, e nem sabia como ela foi para ali, mas ela lhe trouxe uma idéia. Sua paixão era lutar, como já disse, e com a espada na mão ele elaborou um plano.

Lucas enviou uma carta para a mãe voltar com urgência. Acertara com o irmão e Helena para se reunirem em uma festa que pretendia dar no castelo, onde chamou todos que caberiam do reino no local, para participar. Margarida estava presente, seu irmão, Helena e todos os amigos. Apenas Penélope não estava por que estava presa, na verdade a celebração foi na véspera de sua execução.

Mas ainda faltava Quife, e o que poucos sabiam era que seu nome seria eternizado nesta ocasião. O príncipe não comentou com ninguém seu plano. Todavia arquitetou-o perfeitamente. Fez a festa para comemorar a vitória de Grantmerry sobre os Yodevsks, supostamente. E organizou-a no salão que fica ao lado da sala que é reservada ao rei.

Depois da morte de Quife, Dan, por remorso passou a tratar Lucas como um filho legítimo. No entanto sua ruína partiu deste ponto, ele levado por seus sentimentos de culpa, não reparou que era uma armadilha. Lucas nunca foi habituado a dar festas e nem gostava da companhia do pai, não se sentia á vontade no castelo.

Dan teve de ser atraído para o lugar com uma prostituta. A prostituta se escondeu e ele entrou na sala. Pensando que estava sozinho. Mas Lucas estava escondido, por trás das longas venezianas brancas da sacada. O lugar era oval e imenso. A cadeira do rei junto com vários sofás situava-se na parede central ao meio. O rei sentou na sua cadeira, apoiou os dois braços, inclinou os dois ombros e relaxou... Suspirou e gargalhou:

Ai... Ai... Eu venci. – Em tom de supremacia.

Lucas sai do esconderijo com a espada do avô. Como o salão encontrava-se apenas com duas velas em sua imensidão, Danniel não percebeu nenhum movimento. Ele apenas sentiu a lâmina fria tocar seu pescoço.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou nervoso.

Lucas sorri e responde:

- Você ainda não venceu.

- Lucas você enlouqueceu? Largue isto agora, eu estou mandando!

- Você não é meu pai, não é meu rei, e não é nem sequer um homem digno para me fazer largar esta arma. Seu assassino!

Se não tivesse a cadeira impedindo Dan teria caído para trás.

- Você não tem coragem.

- Eu tenho o mesmo sangue que você e você matou seu próprio irmão. Tem certeza de que não consigo?

- Foi aquela vadiazinha por quem você se enrabichou, não foi? Que deu com a língua nos dentes?

Lucas apertou com mais força a espada, mas não o feriu.

- Não fale assim dela, é o tipo de mulher que depois de mãe, tenho certeza, que você nunca mais chegou a conhecer! - Seus olhos brilhavam de tanta fúria, mas sua mão estava firme.

- Ela mente.

- Não ela, você mente.

- Acredite em mim Lucas sou sangue de sou sangue, eu até mudei com você, lembre-se de que ela é uma menina problemática, extremamente sensível, você não vai acreditar na mulher que até pouco ia se casar com seu irmão e depois ficou com você, não é? Sou seu pai Lucas.

- Para a minha ruína, é. Assuma confesse que você que matou o Quife!

- Não fui...

- Assuma! – Berrou e pressionou ainda mais a espada.

- Se eu pressionar um pouco mais esta espada sobre o seu pescoço é o seu fim. É falar ou morrer.

E neste instante todos passam a se sentirem preocupados com o sumiço de Dan, até que Augusto deixa Helena e o bebê á sós e vai procurar o pai. E como um raio que atingiu sua cabeça o primeiro lugar que pensou foi a sala reservada do rei.

- Quem está aqui de testemunha? Quem vai acreditar em você? Fui eu. Eu matei meu irmão. Aquele que passou a vida inteira tendo tudo o que eu nunca pude conquistar, sempre atrapalhando meus objetivos. Acabei com isso de uma vez, fui que matei o Quife.

A porta se abre bruscamente e Augusto entra:

- Pai?

- Eu sei crianças que é triste, é incorreto, mas naquele momento ele achou que era justo. E nunca se arrependeu de ter feito o que fez. Digo-lhes que ele não matou o pai. O fim de Danniel deixarei por conta da vontade de vocês, mas posso lhes dizer que ele deixou seu trono, se é que algum dia o possuiu, realmente. Penélope e o rapaz se casaram.. A mãe do escritor adotou uma menina que cria até os dias de hoje. Augusto tornou-se rei, mesmo não sendo o filho mais velho, era herdeiro do trono, por ser fruto do casamento. E o povo o denominou como Augusto O Iluminado, o melhor rei que aquele lugar já teve. - Coçou a cabeça. – Bem, este é o fim. Espero que tenham gostado.

- Hei meus pequeninos é hora do almoço!

Brooke a prima de Penélope chama as crianças.

E neste instante Augusto chega á cavalo com Helena e Penélope. Augusto montado em um cavalo branco, carregando Helena. E Penélope estava em um cavalo preto sozinha. Desceu e abraçou o marido.

- Olá meu herói!

- Oi minha princesa. E os dois riram e se beijaram.

Lucas montou no cavalo e Penélope subiu depois e os quatro seguiram caminho, um caminho repleto de espinhos, mas também cheio de flores. Que percorreram juntos.

Para Lucas que sempre deixará saudades entre nós.

Tayane Vasconcelos.

Os nomes dos lugares que saíram da minha cabeça, estão assim por que eu não estudei nenhum tipo de lugar para escrever a história. 


End file.
